They Don' Know About Us
by InvaderGirl8664
Summary: Sonic is cheating on Amy with Sally Acorn! What is Shadow to do when he finds out. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**This story has a lot of Shadamy because 1 I love them and 2 they belong to SEGA. Dark the Hedeghog and Ash the Wolf belong to me.**

**Chapter 1:**

Amy was headed to the mall with her best friends Cream and Blaze. It was a girls day out. The boys had a job to do that Silver gave them.

"So Amy. How is it going in High School?" asked Blaze(She was in a Charter School)

"It's fine Sonic is on the football team and so is Shadow."said Amy.

"Do you think Sonic changed a lot of the summer?" asked Cream.

"I think he has. I don't know how?" she wondered. While they went to the mall the boys on the other hand were busy building something.

Shadow just didn't want to listen to the guys blabbed about their girls. For Shadow doesn't have one.

"So Sonic how is Sally doing?" asked Dark.

"She fine, she hanging with Rosy and Fiona." said Sonic.

"How long have you guys been going out?" asked Shadow for that he knew that he was going out with Amy.

"About 3 years." he answered.

"You ASSHOLE! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU DO THAT AMY! SORRY SILVER BUT I GOTTA GO!"

"Its okay…."

"Where is he going?" asked Tails.

"I don't know I really don't care about him."


	2. Chapter 2

**So just a couple of things before we begin let me just say when you review any of my stores please don't write hurtful stuff. I was really upset please don't I've been busy with school and my boyfriend and just drama. Now second this story is all about Shadamy. Sonic was cheating on Amy with Sally and shadow got mad and fucking cursed him out so once again don't write hurtful reviews! Thank you now on with the store. **

**Chapter 2:**

So Shadow was headed to where Amy was but something stop him. Where the hell was she. He called Rouge on her iPhone. _RING RING_ RING

"Yo Rouge."

"Shadow? Hey how's it going? Whatcha need?" she asked.

"Do you know where Amy Rose is?" He asked.

"Pink girl!? I believe she is at the mall with her friends."

"The mall? What the fuck is she doing there doesn't she know she spends over $120 in just boots!"

" A girls gotta get boots there sexy and nice!"

"Only you Rouge."

"go find her."

"cool!" And away he was off. He hopped on his red and black motorcycle.

Meanwhile with Amy she was in the shoe shop for about an half n hour looking at boots. She bought a $75 pair high heeled black boots. Blaze was amazed on how she only bought one Pair of shoes usually she buys like five.

" You like them and think that they would match my skirt?" Amy asked.

"I guess so. I really don't wear boots Amy. I wear heels. Now can we got to Hot Topic or something?" Asked Blaze.

Sunddenly Cream saw a black figure in the distance headed towards them.

"Is that Shadow the headeghog?"

"Where?" Amy asked. Shadow stopped right before he ran into Amy. His head landed right in between her breast.

"A-Ah can I h-help you Shadow?" Asked Amy as her face was all red.

"Sorry. Yeah I came from Silver's house to tell you that Sonic been cheating on you with Sally Acon( a bitch really) I over heard and i thought you might want to know."

"Shadow? Did Silver give you guys alcohol? Cause I don't think Sonic would-" Sunddenly Amy realized that Sonic has been avoiding her when ever Sally comes around. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Sonic.

"Sonic, hi it's Amy-"

"Shadow told me that you are going out with-"

"Really! You don't care about me anymore?-"

"I'm not annoying! Whatever good-" as he angerly hung up the phone.

"Looks like he was right." Amy said.

"Amy why don't you go home we'll might you there ok." Said Blaze.

"Amy. Why don't you come home with me. To my place until there finish? And we can talk. If you want." Asked Shadow.

"O-Okay." Blushed Amy. Amy went to the parking lot and hope on top of Shadow's motorcycle And away they went.

**So sorry I haven't been on. It's been crazy at school and plus I got 4 teeth pulled so I won't be on a lot okay. The 3rd chapter will b up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love how everybody is happy about my story . I didn't think there would be a lot of shadamy fans usually people like Sonamy or Silvamy. Well I hope you like this chapter! All sonic characters goes to SEGA.**

**Chapter 3: **

Shadow helped Amy off of the motorcycle. She was angrey with Sonic. Shadow ran to open his front door of his house, she didn't even bother to thank you to him.

"You know the least you can do is say thank you!" he finally brust. Sunddenly he heard a crying sound, he saw tears coming off of Amy's check. Like a river flowing she was sobbing.

"H-How can he just d-do that!" She cried.

"Aw,Amy,Hey its gonna be okay you'll see." he said has he gave her a hug. Amy grabbed on to his soft black fur tighting sobbing and sobbing.

"Amy. Shhhhh its gonna be okay..."

"Why do you care about me you always wanted to hurt us? You only cared for Maria!?" Sobbed Amy.

" Amy I've been caring about you ever since I first meet you. When hugged me when you thought is was that faker, I fell in love after that." He explained.

"You fell in love?" She asked.

"Yes very. I knew Sonic had something up his sleeves but I never thought it would hurt you this much." Amy just stared into his big blood red eyes. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Amy knew Shadow ever since she first saw him on planet earth. She jumped to crack of thunder outside and hugged him very tightly. She hugged him for protection. Shadow knew from there that she had the same feelings for him but didn't know how to say them. He then gently put his hands on her soft warm cheek and leaned in for a kiss on her soft red lips.

Amy didn't know what to do she just blushed and then suddenly realized that Shadow was the one for her not Sonic. She enjoyed that kissed she then closed her eyes and kissed him back! They were in love as you can see but with this love new things are going to happen good and very bad.

The next morning she woke up in a dark room she looked around the dark room. All she saw was a closet, desk, and a chair with a pair of jeans just sitting there.

"Good morning Rose." Said Shadow has he gave her a morning kiss on her cheek.

"Morning." She was sleeping with Shadow last night.

_RING RING RING RING RING RING! _

"Leave a message after the beat." Said the voicemail on Shadow's house phone.

" Hey,Shadow it's Silver I'm letting you know that Sonic is pissed at you he found out about you telling Amy about Sally. Call me." said the voice mail.

**TO BE CONTINUE... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been awhile I'm very glad you guys like my story I'm very pleased. All characters belong to SEGA. Dark and Ash belong to me.**

**Chapter 4:**

"Sonic pissed? What's gonna happen Shadow?" asked Amy

"Amy I promise I wont let anything happen to you." as Shadow gave Amy a hug.

"I love you"

"I love you too Amy."

* * *

Meanwhile with sonic and sally. Sonic was just getting out of the bed and putting on his socks.

"Do you really have to go?" asked Sally as she jut laid in the covers that was over her naked dreaded body.

"Babe, I'll be back soon I just got to finish something up with that dick, Shadow." Said Sonic.

"All right I'll be waiting for you here." she sighed. Sonic grabbed the keys to the hummer, Sally jumped up as some of the covers fell off of her, revealing her breast.

"Why don't you just run there? You are the speed of light."

"Sally, I'm exhusted, we had fun but I'm gonna take the car."

"Whatever." Sonic kissed her goodbye and he shut the door. He hopped into the car and turned the key soon the radio turn on and was playing Sweat (Snoop Dogg vs David Guetta) on Z100. He then drove away ready for the mother fucker Shadow.

* * *

With Amy and Shadow, they were watching tv together on the couch. Amy was in Shadow's arms just laying there. Amy grabbed onto his soft furry arm. Shadow look down at Amy seeing her rubbing up against his black chesty shirt.

"Your so soft and muscular Shadow." Said Amy quietly.

"Well your lips are the softest in the world" he said as he laid his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips.

They both were laying on the couch. Amy's arms around his neck and Shadow's hands were by her head tightening his grip on the couch. The tension in them kissing was intense. They were both French kissing Amy was being turned on by Shadow's kissing and grip on the couch. Suddenly he stop kissing her and hung over her. Amy was breathing very heavy, she just look into his eyes seeing that he wanted to have her. He then heard the door bell rang. Amy just slightly moved her head to see who it was. Shadow got up and opened the door to see Sonic standing there. Amy sat up quickly with her blouse sleeve half way down her arm.

"Sonic?!"

**_TO BE CONTINUE... oh by the way Amy is 18 and Shadow is 19 and so is Sonic. Sorry I didn't know what was happening at first so I got reed of the old chapter and changed it a little at the end. If your older than 18 then you don't want to read a chapter when I post it unless you don't give a shit then you can read I don't care._**


End file.
